battleforces_of_warfandomcom-20200217-history
Ryuji Suguro
Ryuji Suguro, also called Bon, is an Exwire at the True Cross Academy, where he is Rin's rival and a prodigy in the class. He is the only child of Tatsuma, the Head Priest of a temple that was destroyed during the Blue Night. Because of this, he swore that he would defeat Satan. Statistics *'Name': Ryuji Suguro, Bon *'Origin': Blue Exorcist *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': August 20 *'Classification': Human, Exwire, Exorcist Aria and Dragoon, True Cross Academy Student, Myōō Dharani Student *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 181 cm (5'11.5") *'Weight': 76 kg (167 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Brown (Dyed Blond Strip) *'Family': *'Friends/Allies': *'Enemies': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Aria and Dragoon Meister, Genius Intellect, Peak Physical Strength and Speed, Photographic Memory *'Standard Equipment': Bazooka *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kazuya Nakai; Kyle Hebert Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Tens of Meters *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius Appearance Ryuji is a teenage boy, with a rough exterior and a small goatee on his chin. Some of his most distinguishable physical traits are his stern expression, (leaving him with a somewhat scary, unapproachable look) and the large blond streak that runs through his otherwise short and messy dark brown hair. He has several piercings in both ears which, combined with his demeanor and hairstyle, give him the appearance of a stereotypical delinquent. He usually wears a beige vest with a pink "V" on the neck, over a white shirt. Along with a brown, black and white striped tie, and the standard True Cross Academy uniform jacket and pants. While outside of his studies, he wears a maroon tracksuit, with the shirt unzipped, and a plain black shirt underneath. Personality Though he has the appearance of a rebel, his personality is the polar opposite. He is described as stern, strong-willed and takes things overly serious. His hardworking streak comes from the desire to defeat Satan for turning his temple into a cursed temple in the eyes of the public, as well as his determination to become an Exorcist. He is considered a prodigy and entered the school under the same scholarship as Yukio, who is known as the youngest Exorcist. He is a top student in his class and got 98 out of 100 in one of the earlier shown tests. Ryuji also appears to be able to memorize things easily, as he can recite 21 scripts from the Bible. He is known to dislike people who do not work hard and slack off during classes, such as Rin who occasionally sleeps in class, Ryuji telling him to "just get lost" because everyone in class is serious about being an Exorcist. He dislikes being looked down upon by people, an emotion triggered because of his childhood, where people called him the "Child of the Cursed Temple". He deeply cares about working with others as a team and incorporating teamwork and often lectures Rin on this subject. However, there is a different side to his personality as well. He constantly gets into fights with Izumo and Rin usually because of their different views. He can be quite immature, as revealed when he fights with Rin for small reasons like food. He can be calm and collected, but other times bad-tempered and violent. It's said that he is so similar to Rin that they don't get along because of it. He also has a lot of arguments with his father. History Main Skills and Equipment Aria Meister: * Dragoon Meister: *'Fatal Verse Judgment Bullet': Bazooka ammunition that can bring judgment on a variety of demons even if the fatal verse or the type of demon is unknown. Peak Human Conditioning: *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Speed': *'Peak Human Durability': Expert Combatant: Genius Intellect: *'Photographic Memory': Relationships *Tatsuma Suguro *Torako Suguro *Fukaku *Renzo Shima *Konekomaru Miwa *Rin Okumura *Shiemi Moriyama *Izumo Kamiki *Yukio Okumura *Kuro *Kaoru Tsubaki *Shura Kirigakure *Yaozo Shima *Kinzo Shima *Juzo Shima *Mamushi Hojo *Saburota Todo *Satan Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Exwire Category:Aria Category:Dragoon Category:Myōō Dharani Category:True Cross Academy Members Category:Blue Exorcist Characters